Jewel
by Paint Splat
Summary: These memories sparkled like jewels, each shade casting a new light on the situation. The anger, the pain, the hurt ... All glowing bright like jewels. Jeyna drabbles based on jewels and songs.


_**Just a few Jeyna drabbles … Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

XXX

**Ruby**

"_Yet I wrote the words to the swan song  
The author of the wrong  
And I said what I said and I meant it  
But now I regret it" Swan Song by A Fine Frenzy_

It was the perfect fairy-tale, and it was only just beginning.

But now it was over.

An empty, tidy bed, possessions missing, no sign of him anywhere.

Their happy ending had been ruined.

Days went by, a month, but she never gave up hope and regretted everything she'd never said to him. She'd meant everything she had said, yet there was so much more, so many unsaid things.

So much regret and wrong.

Prince Charming had left his Damsel In Distress.

She wished she could just go back in time and fix everything so it went right …

**Sapphire**

"_It's you and me and were running this town  
And it's me and you and were shaking the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show" Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae_

"It's just you and me Rey," Jason sighed, lying back on the grass, watching the dark, sapphire blue night sky.

"And the entire population of New Rome." she joked, feeling her heart beat as usual when he held her hand, even though it had happened over a thousand times already.

"Not really," he looked into her eyes. "Not really. We run this town, you and me. We'll live forever!" he exclaimed and she giggled.

He kissed her.

Everything was perfect; she could have frozen that moment for ever and locked it up so no one could get to it.

It was so calm, yet she knew the next day would consist of hidden tears, a broken heart and an empty bed …

No. She had to go further back.

**Emerald**

"_Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night" One Thing by One Direction_

Jason was the perfect mystery for her to solve. He seemed to have so many walls up around himself in his past, and Reyna did her best to climb them without him noticing, yet it was so hard. He pulled away when she got close, and she did the same to him. The maze was never ending.

She was going insane, just looking for a way to get him in.

And then, she kissed him. Just walked up to him and kissed him.

Then he shrugged and kissed her back.

There was another perfect moment biting the dust in the tragedy they were wound into.

Further back. Further back.

**Topaz**

"_What's it mean to be alone now? How's it feel to be by yourself?  
You got me, I didn't get you back  
Then you got me again" Dance With You by Bowling For Soup_

"Hi," he said, calm and cool. "My name's Jason Grace. Wanna be my friend?" he was so gentle, yet she quivered as he reached out to touch her. Memories of silver swords and a black pirate's flag came flying back to her.

"Go to hell." she snarled, stalking away and following Gwen, the only partly-nice person in this God-forsaken camp.

She was alone in this new world, by herself, yet Jason seemed to get her like not even Gwen did.

She never got him back though. Didn't want to.

Slowly, she started to heal.

Then promptly got crushed again when some idiot boy decided to touch her up.

Jason had her there again, fighting the boy off and leaving him to stagger off to his house drunkenly.

He was certainly an interesting character.

And then she was stuck. There was nowhere else to go. No memories where she got hide in, yet these three moments in time, a scattering of fallen jewels in her lonely mind.

**Opal**

"_I couldn't go on without you  
Now I'm sitting in this house alone  
Wondering why I left home" Alone Again by Alyssa Reid_

And now she was more alone than ever.

Piper and Jason.

Jason and Piper.

Together.

Without her.

She was sitting alone in a pile of scattered jewels, slowly fading away without anyone noticing her sparkle had dimmed, her jewels were dimming and she was breaking.

The jewels shined on in the dark, illuminating her pain.

_**I was gonna end with Reyna committing suicide but I figured that might've been too much, so I left it at that. Maybe I'll do something like that another day.**_

_**Anyway, did you like it? R&R plz :D**_


End file.
